FFVIIxDMC
by DemonicCloudx
Summary: Just a short few chapters conjoining my two favourite titles.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own FFVII or DMC but if I did, I wouldn't make Dante look like a transvesite emo in the new game.

Okay, my first fanfic, I like writing but I've never done this before

J.E.N.O.V.A, heavens dark harbringer, the calamity from the skies, call it/her/him whatever you want. Sephiroth knew it as "Mother".

Deep inside the Nibelhiem reactor in Mount Nibel, a lone figure stood in front of a giant test tube with an angelic machine covering the tube. At his side a long, sharp sword in its sheath. The figures hand reached down and unsheathed the sword. The figures blue coat flapped behind it as it swiped the sword through the air and cut the machine in half, seperating it from the test tube. The figure ran his hand through his silvery-white hair and looked towards the contents of the test tube. Inside was a beautiful woman in a white dress. Attached to wires with a plaque above her head.

"J.E.N.O.V.A

Shin-Ra

Body of Eva."

"Mother." said the figure, the voice deep. In the refelction of the test tube a man stood there, staring at the beauty in the tube. Her blonde hair swaying in the water surrounding her.

A sudden noise behind the figure surprised him. He turned to see a tall, silver haired man at the entrance to the tiny room.

"Sephiroth, you've come to see my mother."

"Actually, your mother is just a vessel for my mother, Jenova. Vergil," said Sephiroth.

"What do you mean?" questioned Vergil.

"My mother has been inside your mother for a very long time, meaning you and your twin, Dante have her cells as well as demon cells. Making us brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I owneth not FFVII or DMC this is part 2 of 4

Edge, a new city built after Meteorfall. Inside Edge, Tifa Lockheart had set up a new bar but it still kept the name of "7th Heaven". Inside sat a blonde, spikey haired man.

"Cloud, there's a message for you," said Tifa, her black hair up in a ponytail.

"Who's it from?" asked the blonde.

"He didn't say, but he did say to take your swords with you." replied Tifa. With that Cloud was out the door in a flash and began revving up Fenrir.

He drove to the old Shin-Ra building in Midgar. Outside stood a man in a red trenchcoat, with white brushed down hair. On his back he carried a heavy looking double-edged sword. He trurned around to see Cloud parking Fenrir and walking up to him, he held out his hand, an open invitation for Cloud to shake it. Cloud ignored this invite.

"You called for me?" asking Cloud, skipping straight to the point.

"My name is Dante, and I'm looking for my brother Vergil, who seems to be getting into some trouble with a legendary SOLDIER." replied Dante.

"Sephiroth!" cursed Cloud, "I thought he was gone."

"Well, they have an alien called Jenova, and this alien has taken on the form of my mother." Cloud walked over to Fenrir and pressed a button on the side, causing the sides of his bike to erupt outwards. Inside were the parts of Clouds Fusion Blade. Cloud picked up some of the parts and merged them together to lighten his load.

Dante and Cloud walked towards the abandoned Shin-Ra building.


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth and Vergil stood in the remains of President Shinra's office. Vergil unsheathed his sword.

"I'm gathering you're excited about our reunion with our little brother," said Sephiroth with a smirk. Suddenly the smirk was soon turned to a frown as Dante walked up the stairs to the office closely followed by his arch-enemy, Cloud Strife. Sephiroth readied his sword as Cloud and his own eyes met. Anger flared through Sephiroth, he wanted to jump past this obstacle of Dante and impale Cloud. Cloud equipped his sword, it only needed one more blade to make the Fusion Blade. Cloud took his normal fighting stance and was ready for any attack from Sephiroth, though this other person, who looked a lot like Dante, with the excpetion of the colour of his clothes and his hair style.

"Vergil!" cried Dante, equipping his Rebellion sword, the sword his father gave to him.

"Dante, it ends here, brother." yelled Vergil and he unsheathed his Yamato, the sword Dante and his father gave to him. Sephiroth just laughed as Cloud placed the last blade into his sword.

Dante and Vergil were surrounded in sparks created by the collision of their swords. Cloud and Sephiroth ran against each other, Sephiroth kicked Cloud through a nearby window onto a helipad.

Dante and Vergil, anticipated each others moves as Dante sliced to the left, Vergil attacked the opposite side, causing another collision of swords. Vergils' sword suddenly got extremely hot and began heating Dantes blade as well. Dante let go of the blade as it became to hot to handle, even for a demon. Vergil kicked his face and Dante flew backwards, away from his sword. Dante landed beside a small green orb. Looking inside he saw a faint flame burning. He put his hand on the orb and it sunk into his hand. Suddenly a huge combustion of flames erupted from his hand. Vergil looked anxious at this new ability Dante had aquired. Dante focused his flames into one giant ball and launched it at Vergil. As the fireball flew towards Vergil, Dante ran and grabbed the Rebellion. Vergil ducked under the fireball and glanced over to Dante as the Rebellion changed from being a sword to a set of Gauntlets. Imbodied with the power of fire, Dante launched a barrage of kicks and blinding speed punches at Vergil. Vergil and Dante stood apart from each other, completely exhausted.

Cloud just got up from being kicked out the window as Dante's sword whizzed by Sephiroth. Cloud picked up his sword and released on of the blades from it. He jumped towards Sephiroth, trying to suprise attack him. Sephiroth swiped his Masaume through the air and deflected Clouds' attack. Cloud was floored by Sephiroths' deflection. Sephiroth raised his sword and began thrusting the blade at Cloud, a couple of strikes cut Clouds' arms, legs and torso. Sephiroth was about to deliver the final blow as a fireball knocked him off balance. He regained his balance and sprinted towards Vergil, impaling him on his sword and also impaling Dante. Sephiroth retracted his sword and Dante crouched on the floor clutching his stomach. An amulet from around his neck fell off and landed on the floor in front on him. Vergil just slouched into a heap, his amulet near Dante's. Dantes' gauntlets shone as did the amulets. In a blinding flash, where the amulets were lay a massive broadsword. Cloud gathered his thoughts and quickly and discreetly cast a Cure spell. Sephiroth stood laughing as he picked up the newly forged blade.

Dante stood up and his stomach was still gushing blood. Weirly his body began flashing into a different form and back to human form. Dante saw Vergil laying on the floor, blood surrounding him and screamed at the sky. His entire form changed into the Sparda form, his fathers Devil Trigger. He picked up Vergils' Yamato and charged towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth flew up into the air as a single black wing erupted from his left shoulder blade. His wing covered his entired body as a white light surrounded him. A dozen wings erupted from his body and grew larger into a much eviler, and stronger form. Cloud instantly recognised this form from years before in the Northen Crater, Safer Sephiroth. Excpet this time his one wing turned into three wings on on shoulder blade. In comparison, the Sparda form of Dante was around the height of Cloud but Super Safer Sephiroth was equal to the total height of the Shin-Ra building. Dante walked over to Cloud and his wounds healed straight away, and a golden light enveloped Cloud. A white wing erupted from Clouds' right shoulder and he transformed into a angelic knight, he once again weilded the Ultima Weapon but this time is wasn't a purpley blue it was pure gold. Clouds' armour looked like one of the knights from the ulimate summon, Knights of the Round. His sword was much bigger than himself.

Dante then walked over to Vergil who's blood was still gushing out. Dante put his hand on the wound and it closed up, the blood returning inside Vergil. Vergil got up hastely and his form changed to his Devil Trigger. A blue demon stood in front of Dante. He hannded Vergil his Yamato and Cloud threw over a peice of the Fusion Blade. In Dante's hands it turned into Spardas weapon, a giant red sword whhich could change form into a sythe. The three stood on the helipad ready to jump towards the beast which was Super Safer Sephiroth.

"You guys ready?" asked Dante in a deep, growling voice.

"Let's do this!" yelled Vergil, is a creepy deep voice.

"It's time to put you down for good, Sephiroth! yelled Cloud, his voice sweet and angelic but still having a deep tone in it.


	4. Chapter 4

As Dante, Cloud and Vergil jumped into the fray that was Sephiroth. Vergils' back suddenly sprouted to blue/black bat wings. Sephiroth swiped a huge black wing, whre his arm should be, at the three. Cloud connected with the wing and as thrown back against the Shin-Ra building. Dante flew over the wing and started a barrage of enery balls at Sephiroth, they collided with Sephiroth, but seemed to do very little damage. Vergil swiped at the air causing energy waves to hit Sephiroth. Sephiroth laughed theses feeble attacks off. Cloud blasted through the Shin-Ra building, glowing a mixture of blue and gold, showing he had enough energy to do a Limit Break move. He teleported to Sephiroth and attacked using Omnislash. He teleported continuesly and used Omnislash against each part of Sephiroth.

Sephiroth winched in pain at this assault. Dante began glowing i red and black flames and focused these flames into a fireblast against Sephiroth. The attack hit right through him and Sephiroth bent over in pain. Vergil flew up to Sephiroths face and impaled him right between th eyes. Sephiroth screamed and spun around, throwing everyone off him.

Cloud's sword changed into a giant gunblade. Dante's sword changed into a rocket launcher and Vergil's sword changed into a phantom fo his sword and then mulitple swords appeared. Each weapon glowed a different colour, Cloud gold, Dante red and Vergil blue. They each released a massive energy blast cutting right through Sephiroth's chest. Cloud, Dante and Vergil were thrown back to the Shin-Ra building, destroying it.

They each reverted back into their original forms as Sephiroth fell to the ground, destroying a greaat deal of Midgar.

Cloud stood by his bike as Dante and Vergil said their goodbyes to each other. Dante returned Cloud's sword and they shook hands and Cloud drove back to 7th Heaven.

"Cloud!" yelled Tifa as Cloud walked through the door.

"Tifa?" asked Cloud, confused at this reaction from Tifa.

"What happened at Midgar?"

"Sephiroth, is gone and will never come back thanks to that caller."

Tifa hugged Cloud, Coud walked towards their room with his hand around her waist.


End file.
